1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc drive, and more particularly to a slot-in type disc drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the disc loading type, the disc drive can be classified into the tray type disc drive and the slot-in type disc drive. Generally, the slot-in type disc drive has a disc loading slot disposed at one side of the disc drive for loading a disc. And, when a disc is pushed into the slot-in type disc drive for a premeditated distance from the disc loading slot, a disc loading device disposed in the slot-in type disc drive starts to bring the disc further into the disc drive to a disc reading position. As the disc is brought to the disc reading position, the disc is rotated for a pick-up head reading data stored on the disc.
In the traditional slot-in type disc drive, the disc loading device consists of two rollers parallely disposed in the disc drive adjacent to the disc loading slot. The disc is pushed into the disc drive between the rollers for a premeditated distance, and then the rollers rotate in opposite directions to bring the disc further into the disc drive. In the traditional slot-in type disc drive using two rollers for loading a disc, only the disc with 12 cm can be loaded into the slot-in type disc drive and positioned at the disc reading position. If the traditional slot-in type disc drive wants to load a disc with 8 cm, an additional disc guiding device is needed to guide the disc with different sizes to position at the disc reading position.
A light weight and thin disc drive is the object for developing the disc drive in the present, so that the additional device or mechanism will complicate the internal mechanism of the disc drive and can not effectively reduce the volume of the disc drive. Further, the additional device or mechanism may also increase the cost of the disc drive.